I Am Number Wah
by timeishealing
Summary: Rachel Berry is competitive. Since the big game, Rachel thinks she likes football. And maybe somewhere along the way, she and Puck fall madly in love. Spins off-course from The Sue Sylvester Shuffle.
1. Welcome To The Titans!

GAH! My first fic! I'm so excited. This is totally unbelievable. But anyway, my friend Sam is the one who convinced me to write so this whole story is dedicated to her. Love ya, bb.

* * *

Believe it or not, Rachel Berry kind of liked playing football. Once she got into a comfortable playing position, of course. Being in the line of action just wasn't for her, she supposed. What she really loved playing was the kicker. Being a gymnast/ballerina/dancer/black belt had its advantages and one of those was her leg strength.

So yeah, instead of dropping off the team after the big game, she tried out for Ms. Beiste(who Rachel suspects is just a big softie) who, after some manipulating on the younger girl's part, caved in and let Rachel on the team. Rachel, of course, was extremely excited. How often does a teenage girl with no skills at all get on a football team?

You know, besides in movies.

So she took the oppurtunity to tell her fellow Glee members about the news. It didn't go quite as expected.

"You're _what_?" Everyone, for once, was on cue and yelled all with harmony. She was quite proud, actually. Just shrugging, she grinned and figured that they were strangely hard of hearing at this moment.

"I am on the football team!" She once again squealed, hands on the cool, smooth wood of the piano in front of her. Mr. Schuester just stared with disbelief on his face, everyone else looking similar. She honestly couldn't believe that while Quinn, Santana and Britney could stupidly quit the Cheerios, Puck could chase after an unwilling girl and Mr. Schuester could pine after Emma day after day, she's the one who's 'obviously crazy'.

"Rachel, David and everyone else is back on the team. There's no need to play anymore." Did he really think she didn't know that? Rachel gave him a look of disappointment, one that was, as usual, swept aside.

Santana sneered at her, arms across her chest. "God, you're more crazy than usual, Man Hands. You'll be crushed." Pausing, Santana grinned. "On second thought, congrats. Hope you get on the field every chance you get." Someone laughed along with her, probably Mercedes or Quinn.

"Rach, this is a bad idea. You'll be hurt! No, I won't let you do it." Quinn, beside Finn, looked at him, suspicion clearly visible in her blue eyes. As if he could feel her stare, the tall boy grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. Rachel, already halfway moved on, paid it no mind, looking past them to Puck.

Said boy, however, gazed at her like he was obviously aware of what her position was. "Well, I'll be damned. Congrats, Berry," He responded, grinning like he just got an idea. Which made Rachel worried. Whenever Puck gets an idea, it's best to put a stop to it before he can put it into action.

"Why, thank you Noah. Someone sees the potential I hold as kicker." Everyone else just rolled their eyes. Mercedes sighed before shrugging.

"Hey, all I can say is more power to ya, sister." Although it's hardly nice or even something a friend would say to another, Rachel beams with happiness. Sam furrowed his eyebrows, thinking for a moment.

"Wait. So you're our new kicker? Whatever happened to Justin Won?" All the members, plus Mr. Schuester, looked at the small singer, expecting an answer. She grinned devilishly, making Puck raise an eyebrow.

"Let's just say that he had an accident." At that moment, everyone immediately thought of Rachel as a younger Sue Sylvester, with brown hair and a couple of other differences. But all in all, they were vicious, competitive, cruel at times, and ambitious.

"Like, he peed his pants? Cause once, I saw a boy do that." The whole room halted to a stop, staring at Brittany, blinking. Santana quickly glared at everyone and Rachel took her place next to Mike with Sam on her other side. Mike smiled at her, patting on her on the shoulder.

"Well, I for one am glad you're on our new team. Welcome to the Titans, Rachel." And with that, the club moved on to their assignment for the week. Power. Whether you want it, need it, or have it.

However, something was off. When the club director gave Santana a solo, Rachel didn't even blink. When he gave Quinn a part in a group song, she didn't throw a fit. When Lauren's voice was slightly off during an important part, she didn't lunge at her.

Although it didn't need to be said, Rachel Berry on the football team was looking to be a good thing.


	2. What A Meddling Beiste

I love you guise. So many story alerts! I love that! It'd be great if there were more reviews... *hint hint* Thanks for reading though!

Note: there's a lot getting in the way of the plot of this story. For one, I _do_ know that Puck is the kicker on the team. Second, the big game in the Superbowl episode was the last game for Football season. And also, I very much doubt Rachel would ever want to join unless it helped out other players. Which it isn't in this case. soo..

1) Puck is now a wide receiver.

2) That big game? First game of the season. Very important still.

3) This Rachel is more ambitious and driven than the one on the show. Like First Season.

So from now on, this story is an AU.

* * *

~one week later~

Mostly, Shannon Beiste never tries to interfere with a student's life. It's really not allowed unless you're absolutely sure that they're a danger to themselves or others. Or something like that because really, every kid at McKinley is a little messed up in the head(seriously, though, _slushies_?).

But really, she couldn't help herself. Rachel Berry, she was just making the wrong choices. She was ruining her life, all for a boy who, quite frankly, was not worth as much time as the talented girl had already given him. So yes, maybe Shannon pulled Finn aside before Valentine's Day and reminded him about his 'undying love' for the popular blonde and how he shouldn't forgive Rachel just yet.

It was for the greater good, you know.

Then that's where William came in. After telling him her plan, he gladly helped out. Like, for instance, telling Lauren that her popularity had dropped after being seen with Puck. Then maybe he helped her pick out a song to break up with Puck in.

Again, for the greater good.

Then maybe all the major duets in Glee went to Puck and Rachel but then again, they both did have the best voices in the club. That was William's excuse when the two kids inquired about it. And maybe in group numbers, they were paired together to dance.

So when Rachel came up to her with the idea of joining the football team, Shannon could have cried with happiness. Finally, after about a week of meddling, things were falling like they were supposed to. She didn't really even have to audition but it was a large bonus that yes, the tiny girl was possibly the best kicker she's ever seen.

But now, there was a huge problem that she never thought she'd ever have.

Noah Puckerman was a coward when it came to Rachel Berry.

Shannon sighed, shifting her weight onto another leg, clipboard dangling by her side as she watched Puck glance at Rachel from across the field where she was stretching her legs with Mike's help. This didn't make any sense. She's seen the boy hit on _Sue_ for Christ's sake. How could he chicken out when it comes to her?

Artie, one of the smartest boys she's ever seen, smirked when Puck dropped the ball, his mind so far away. Shannon couldn't hear what the young boy was saying but judging by Puck's blush and narrowed eyes, it had something to do with Rachel.

Suddenly, an idea came into her head.

"Puckerman, Berry," She shouted out, watching both stop what they were doing and look at each other, one having a look of confusion and another a look of a mix between fear and approval.

Three guesses whose looks were what.

Puck jogged over first, helmet off and on the bench. Subconsciously flexing his muscles, he waited for Rachel to arrive as well. Shannon hid a smile when Rachel skipped up, glancing at Puck's muscles. Noticing her practically meaningless look, he winked at her, earning a blush. Well, damn. Maybe the boy did know how to flirt with her after all. "Yes, Ms. Beiste?"

"I want Puckerman here to train you in football, all major positions, for the next couple of weeks." There was silence then the tall, built boy tried to look annoyed, snorting. Rachel, surprisingly, was hiding a grin. Obviously, she failed.

"Great! I mean, well, not great because it is _Noah_... Of course, I'm not saying that Noah is a bad person to practice with. Look at his muscles! Oh, I-I didn't.." The poor lovesick girl was rambling, eyes wide and cheeks an adorable shade of pink. Puck looked away, a rare sort of smile on his face.

"So maybe after Glee for the next few weeks, you two can practice on the field? William has already approved it." Which is a lie because Wiliam didn't even know about this. Maybe she was pushing it a little too much but by the look on Puck's face, she might as well have been God.

Donning a confused look, Rachel glanced at the grinning Puck to her coach, seeming like she only now heard her coach's words. "Why.. why all major positions?" Shannon quickly remembered that while Rachel was a driven singer, she was still a young girl and after Tina got majorly tackled, anyone could see why she was nervous.

Suddenly, she had to think on her feet.

"Uh, you know," She casually shrugged, earning a suspicious look from the tall, built boy. "I figure that since you're kind of new to the game, it'd be immensely useful if you knew how all the positions worked." The suspicious look was gone because apparently, her excuse was good enough. Rachel nodded, taking everything in.

"Right... So I'll be working with Noah?" The brunette inquired even though she knew that perfectly well.

"Yes, that's right."

Pausing, Rachel smiled brightly. "Perfect! Okay, thanks c-coach." With a light pink covering her cheeks, the diva skipped off to Mike. Puck lingered behind for a minute, smirking at his coach in appreciation.

"Hey, uh... thanks, Beiste." Wearing a confused look, Besite narrowed her eyes at him. He couldn't know.

"What for, Puckerman?"

Laughing, he pulled on his helmet and started to jog backwards. "You know what. Don't think that I don't know what you and Schue are doing and well," He shrugged. "I, you know, appreciate the help." And with those lovely, caring words, he turned around and sprinted to Sam, grabbing the football and shouting for him to go long.

Shannon Beiste usually made sure to never interfere with a student's life. But somehow, she felt like Puck and Rachel belonged together.


End file.
